Flames of the undead
by anime all the time27
Summary: During a regular day at school horrible things start happening, the dead are walking around and killing the living. Tsuna gets separated from the rest of the Vongola guardians. Summary sucks, but I promise it's better then it sounds. Major OOC Tsuna he's pretty badass though :)


"Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna screamed back.

Tsuna slammed the door shut. Outside there were people eating each other, blood splattered across the glass and onto the floor. Tsuna huddled into the far corner of the room and covered his ears with his hands. "Why is this happening?" Tsuna whispered terrified.

The door downstairs on the main floor slammed open. "Come on we have to go now!" Reborn yelled.

"But Tenth is still in there!" Gokudera yelled.

"There's no time to go back for him, Tsuna would understand." Reborn said frantically.

Ryohei kicked open the door of a bus in the parking lot and they drove quickly down the road. Hands loudly slammed against the door, it wasn't going to hold against that pressure much longer. "I'm not dying today." Tsuna said with new resolve.

His eyes shifted around the room and locked on the window. He stood up and punched the glass out of the frame making his hand bleed. He quickly jumped off the sill and landed in the courtyard in a crouched position. He secured his backpack on his shoulders and ran towards the parking lot. "_Even Hibari's gone."_ Tsuna thought.

He ran to the side of a big black truck and opened the driver door. A man that was bitten into by the neck was sitting in the seat, already dead. Tsuna pulled him out and set him on the ground. He looked back towards the school. He stood directly in the center of courtyard in front of the building and released a steady flow on soft flames behind him. "Operation X." He muttered.

He held a clenched shaking fist in front of him as the walkers began slowly staggering towards him. "200,000. Gauge symmetry." The voice told him.

"X Burner." He said releasing hard flames in front of him, successfully destroying the school and all the walkers in it.

He ran back to the truck and started the engine and drove as fast as he could to his house. His heart stopped when he saw that the door was opened slightly. He cautiously opened the door more and went inside. "Mom?" He called.

He walked into the kitchen slowly and looked around. Everything was scattered around the room and blood stained the floors. His eyes widened, his mom was laying on the floor. Bites laced her entire body, a gun was loosely held in her grasp. "Tsu- kun?" She asked weakly.

"MOM!" Tsuna yelled running over to her.

He kneeled down and took her hand. "Tsu- kun, you have to get out of here." She said sadly.

"I can't just leave you here mom." Tsuna said scared.

"I'm too far gone now, you have to leave now. There are weapons in your father's closet. Take those, and take this." She said handing him the gun she was holding.

"Mom..." Tsuna trailed off.

"GO NOW!" She yelled.

Tears streaked down Tsuna's face as he ran upstairs and packed bags of weapons, clothes, food, and dying will pills. He ran past the kitchen as fast as he could so he didn't have to see his mother again. He closed the door quietly and locked the door behind him so no one else could get inside. "Come on Mochida, open it up already!" Someone whispered harshly.

Tsuna tensed and got his gun ready to shoot. "I'm trying!" Someone whispered back.

Tsuna popped out from the bushes. "Get away from my truck." Tsuna said dangerously.

The boys looked at him in fear until the realized who it was. "Dame Tsuna we're going to be taking this truck now and getting out of here." Mochida said with a smirk.

"Like hell you are." Tsuna said raising the gun into their view. "I killed for that truck and I plan on leaving this hell hole."

He pointed the gun at the two boys. "Get out of my way." He said walking towards the driver's side.

When he was safely inside and the engine was going he rolled down the window. "Get in the back." He muttered.

Mochida and the kid smiled and opened the back doors. "I'm not that stupid." Tsuna spat. "Get in the bed."

They slowly closed the doors and lied down in the bed of the truck. Tsuna put his foot on the pedal and sped out of Namimori.

*Several hours later*

They drove for hours out of Japan and into Italy. Tsuna stopped in front of the Vongola mansion. "Tsuna, What are we doing here?" Mochida asked.

"I'm grabbing some things from my room." Tsuna replied kicking off the chain on the gate.

"You live here?" The kid asked.

"Yes, this is my other house." Tsuna said driving the truck in, then closing the gate behind them.

"Everyone out, I need help." Tsuna said locking the truck.

Mochida and the kid jumped out of the back and followed Tsuna into the huge doors. He led them to his room and opened the door. He walked inside and pushed a button hidden on the wall, making a secret passage open up. First he grabbed a belt and clipped it around his waist filling the pockets with medical supplies and throwing knives. He then grabbed a bag and stuffed guns and others weapons inside.

Suddenly there was crashing on the bedroom door, walkers crashed through as the door splintered away. The kid who was standing in front of the door was quickly attacked and dragged away screaming. "Tsuna, there's way too many!" Mochida yelled.

Tsuna slipped on a pair of knuckle busters and narrowed his eyes. He grabbed a sword from one of the shelves and threw it at Mochida. "It's either fight or die." Tsuna said killing off a walker.

He kicked off the head of another one while Mochida sliced through a bunch of them. There was one left, Tsuna pulled out his gun and pointed it at the walkers head. "Grandpa, I'm sorry." He whispered shooting the bullet.

Once it was over Tsuna sealed the passage and turned to Mochida. "We'll come back if we need to." He said walking out the door and to the truck.

"Why did you have all those weapons in your room anyways?" Mochida asked.

"If I told you I would have to kill you." Tsuna replied.

Mochida gave him a shocked look. "Ha! I'm just kidding. When you're a mafia boss you need stuff to protect yourself." Tsuna laughed.

"Mafia boss?!" Mochida yelled.

"Anyways are you fluent in English?" Tsuna asked.

"Not quite." Mochida answered. "Why?"

"Well, I'm going to drive to America." Tsuna said.

"Are you fluent in English?" Mochida asked.

"Yeah, and in French, Spanish, Romanian, Italian, Russian, Latin, Hebrew, and a lot more." Tsuna sighed. "One of the downsides to being an international company."

"Company?" Mochida asked.

"Vongola Enterprises. Anyways we need to find some place safe we're going to be entering Atlanta soon." Tsuna said.

Suddenly a red sports car with the alarm blazing sped by them along with a huge hoard of walkers. "Okay, that was weird." Mochida muttered.

They entered the huge city. There were no walkers in sight. "Is that a tank?" Tsuna said excitedly.

"It's probably dead, if it wasn't it probably wouldn't be sitting there." Mochida stated.

"Damn." Tsuna sighed. "Let's just get into one of those buildings."

He pulled the truck over in front of one of the shops. A few walkers were walking in and out of the broken glass doors. Tsuna clutched onto his hand gun and twisted a silencer onto it. "Come on." He whispered.

Tsuna got out, quietly closing the door behind him. The walkers heads perked up as they slowly started walking towards them. "Come on, up the stairs." Tsuna whispered.

At the top of the stairs walkers were fighting to get on to the roof. They viciously snapped at each other and clawed at the chain on the door. Mochida raised his sword and killed all the walkers in front of them and sliced the chain off. "Help! Is someone there?!" Someone yelled.

They ran across to the edge of the roof and saw a man with a saw in his hand half way through sawing his hand off. Walkers staggered onto the roof. "Mochida cut it off fast." Tsuna said.

"What? His arm?" Mochida asked.

Tsuna nodded slowly as Mochida raised his sword. "Sorry." Mochida sighed.

The arm fell to the ground as Tsuna quickly ripped cloth from his sweater and wrapped it around the man's wound. "Come on we have to run." Tsuna said helping the man up.

As soon as they were safe Tsuna sat the man down and started sewing the wound closed. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can just call me Tsuna. This is Mochida. What's your name?" He asked smiling at the man.

"Name's Merle." He answered.

"How did you get handcuffed to the roof?" Tsuna asked.

"Some dick did it, can't say I didn't deserve it though." Merle answered with a frown.

Soon was done and rewrapped the wound. "Are you done? Then I have to go." Merle said getting up and running away.

"Hey wait you shouldn't go out there alone!" Tsuna yelled after him.

"I guess we should get going too Tsuna." Mochida said grabbing his arm.

"You're probably right." Tsuna stated.

Tsuna walked to the nearest window and jumped out beside the truck. "Jump." Tsuna said looking up at Mochida's horrified face.

"Hell no! You jumped like 7 stories." Mochida stuttered.

"I'll catch you." Tsuna said with a blank expression.

"You better!" Mochida screamed, jumping out the window.

Strong arms wrapped around him and stopped him from going 'splat' on the pavement. "Are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, fine." Mochida said blushing looking at Tsuna's face.

Suddenly he was dropped to the ground. "I don't roll like that." Tsuna said walking back to the truck.

"What does that even mean?" Mochida asked.

"Just get in the truck." Tsuna sighed.

Tsuna started the truck and they started driving down the highway. "What happened to you Sawada?" Mochida asked.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, you're a lot more serious, you're strong, and you're scared like you should be." Mochida stated.

"I want to survive, I want to find my famigia again."Tsuna replied gripping the wheel.

"When you say famigia do you mean Yamamoto, Gokudera, and all those other people you hang around with?"Mochida asked.

Tsuna nodded, "And I'm going to find them."

Omake

"And I'm going to find them."

"Hey back there when you said I don't roll like that what did you mean?" Mochida asked.

"Really? I was having a moment. Anyways you know in animes when people are like that and they're like 'you saved me! I will now give you a kiss and we'll fall in love!' That girl looked like you." Tsuna replied blankly.

"Wha..?" Mochida trailed off.

"I know I'm irresistible but you must restrain yourself, this is a very dire situation we are in!" Tsuna replied.

"Will you shut up!" Mochida yelled.


End file.
